Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Script
by niknakpaddywak
Summary: An unofficial screenplay bye me based upon the bestselling novel by JK Rowling.


FADE IN:

INT. TRIAL CHAMBER - MORNING

The room is dark, made of mostly stone. Drips from the ceiling fall upon the floor. No one, in their right mind, would want to be in this room for more than a few minutes. A lone door at the opposite side of the room opens. A figure, silhouetted against the light of the doorway, enters. He walks across the room and stops in front of a large, stone chair. He looks up, and we see that it is HARRY POTTER. Harry looks up from where he is standing and into the eyes of a crowd of wizards. They are all dressed in the same robes, obviously the court. In the front of this court, is a particularly disgruntled-looking man. It is CORNELIUS FUDGE, the Minister of Magic.

Fudge

Sit down!

Instantly, Harry falls back into the stone chair. Chains at the foot of chair clink together, Harry eyes them apprehensively. A bossy voice echoes through the room. PERCY WEASLEY is sitting two seats down from Fudge, taking notes on a clipboard and grinning somewhat maliciously.

Percy

Disciplinary hearing for Mr. Harry James Potter. Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic, presiding.

Harry shifts, waiting. Fudge leans forward, ready to begin.

Fudge

Mr. Potter, you are accused of using magic, while underage, in plain sight of a muggle.

There is a short pause. Then, a plump woman, DOLORES UMBRIDGE, next to Fudge leans forward and grins sweetly. She looks like a pale toad.

Umbridge

Explain, please!

Harry sits up, looking around. He starts nervously.

EXT. PRIVET DRIVE - NIGHT

Flashback. Harry and DUDLEY DURSLEY are standing in the middle of a street as a pair of dementors swoop from the sky, turning the air icy. Dudley jumps to the ground, ducking.

Harry (voiceover)

I was walking home with my cousin, when two dementors. . .swooped down on us. I took out my wand and. . .er. . .conjured a patronus. I drove them away. I dragged my cousin home, where I found your letter summoning me here.

The Harry on screen throws his wand into the air and screams.

Harry (onscreen)

EXPECTO PATRONUM!

A silver stag erupts from his wand and runs over the oncoming dementors.

INT. TRIAL CHAMBER - MORNING

Present. Harry finishes, weakly. The court whispers quietly at this news. A woman in the crowd speaks up.

Woman

A corporeal patronus? That's very advanced!

Fudge shoots a withering glance

Fudge

Dementors! What a likely story!

Umbridge

And carrying your wand around with you? Sounds to me as if you were expecting to do magic, Mr. Potter

Harry stands up defiantly. He yells at Fudge and Umbridge. Percy can be seen scribbling notes faster.

Harry

I was not expecting to do magic!

Fudge

Order, Mr. Potter. Now sit down!

Harry once again is thrown immediately into his chair.

Umbridge

Now, Mr. Potter, are there any variations to your story you would like to add?

Fudge

Perhaps the truth?

Harry yells again.

Harry

I was telling the truth!

Umbridge

Your truth, yes.

Fudge

Funny how you seem to be lacking in witnesses!

Suddenly, the door Harry entered in bursts open. A tall figure's shadow contrasts darkly with the light. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE walks swiftly across the room and stands next to Harry's chair. Without taking a glance at Harry, Dumbledore looks up at the court.

Dumbledore

The court has changed since you voted me out this summer, Cornelius. It seems to contain a lot more yelling.

Fudge stares at Dumbledore, gaping. Umbridge leans forward.

Umbridge

Unless you were present during the alleged dementor attack, Dumbledore, please leave.

Dumbledore smiles, his eyes twinkling.

Dumbledore

No, Ms. Umbridge, I wasn't, but I would be more than happy to summon Dudley Dursley.

Fudge throws his hands up in outrage.

Fudge

A muggle in our courts? Oh, that's rich, Dumbledore, just what you'd want, isn't it?

Dumbledore ignores Fudge's comments.

Umbridge

Why would dementors even be on Harry's street?

Dumbledore

Since they are under the Ministry's orders, Cornelius, I had hoped _you_ would answer that question. They are, after all, under your orders.

Dumbledore pauses as Fudge gapes.

Dumbledore

You know my feelings on the subject.

Umbridge moves forward, nervous. She coughs softly.

Umbridge

_Hem, hem_. . . . Excuse me, but for a teensy moment it sounded as if you were accusing the Ministry of _ordering_ these dementors to attack Mr. Potter.

Dumbledore

Forgive me, did I? On the contrary, I'm only supplying my hopes that this information will not go uninvestigated.

Fudge slumps forward.

Fudge

Dumbledore! This trial is not about what tasks the Ministry chooses and not chooses dementors to perform!

Dumbledore

Of course it isn't. But, now we all agree dementors did appear last evening on Privet Drive.

Fudge stares, knowing he was just worked into a trap. He begins fumbling for words. Harry watches in silence.

Fudge

Yes, very well, Dumbledore! But this doesn't mean he's off yet!

Dumbledore moves forward, his eyes flashing for a second.

Dumbledore

It does, Cornelius! If there were dementors on Privet Drive, then Harry has done no wrong in using magic!

Fudge stops, fuming. Umbridge leans forward and scowls. Fudge turns around to the crowd of wizards.

Fudge

All those in favor of clearing Mr. Potter of all charges?

A large number raise their hand.

Fudge

Those who wish for expulsion?

A much smaller number raise their hands, but Fudge, Umbridge, and Percy are among them.

Fudge

Very well, cleared! Of all charges!

Harry smiles, standing up. He turns to look at Dumbledore, but Dumbledore has already left. Harry's face falls at this. He turns and, looking back hesitantly, runs to the door. He bursts out of the courtroom.

INT. MINISTRY OF MAGIC CORRIDOR - MORNING

Harry bursts out of a door and into a long hallway. He quickly spots MR. WEASLEY, leaning against the wall nervously. He hears Harry and looks up, waiting for the verdict. Harry smiles, waiting.

Harry

I'm cleared!

Mr. Weasley smiles.

Mr. Weasley

Thank goodness! We've all been so worried. . . .

Suddenly the door Harry just came through bursts open and the court wizards walk out. Mr. Weasley stares in shock.

Mr. Weasley

They tried you with the full court?

Fudge, Umbridge, and Percy walk out last. Percy walks by his father without taking a second glance at him. Harry looks between the two of them with curiosity. However, they begin walking up the stairs. When they reach level nine, Mr. Weasley stops. Standing in front of them is LUCIUS MALFOY, wearing his sleek, blonde hair in a ponytail and looking at Harry threateningly. He is speaking to Fudge, quietly.

Harry

What are _you_ doing here?

Lucius turns, disgusted.

Lucius

My personal matters are no affair of yours, Potter.

Mr. Weasley starts to push Harry along, Lucius stops him.

Lucius

And Arthur, looking out for young Mr. Potter, I suspect?

Harry looks at Lucius venomously.

Mr. Weasley

We were just on our way home, Lucius, if you'll excuse us.

Lucius

Oh, have you moved in with Potter? Not enough money to keep your house? If that's what you'd call it.

Lucius sneers. Fudge shifts uncomfortably, then leads Lucius away.

Fudge

Come along, Lucius, we can discuss this in my office.

Harry watches them go in anger, Mr. Weasley sharing his feelings. They turn to start walking up the stairs, but something catches Harry's eye. Down the corridor of the ninth floor is a large, dark door. Harry stares at it, transfixed.

Harry

Mr. Weasley, what's down there?

Mr. Weasley falters, as if not knowing if he should answer. He collects himself quickly and smiles.

Mr. Weasley

The department of Mysteries. Don't know what goes on in there, actually. But we must get you home, Harry, they will all be waiting for the good news.

Harry smiles, pulling himself away from the doorway. They ascend the stairs.

EXT. NUMBER TWELVE, GRIMMAULD PLACE - AFTERNOON

Harry and Mr. Weasley arrive on an empty street. Mr. Weasley is very excited, and Harry is grinning at his attitude.

Mr. Weasley

The underground is simply amazing, Harry. Ticket booths, sliding doors. . .astounding!

Harry

Glad you had fun, Mr. Weasley.

Harry looks around the street, realizing their standing directly between house 11 and 13. Harry is confused.

Harry

Mr. Weasley, where's number 12?

Mr. Weasley nods, realizing what's going on. He hands a crumpled piece of paper to Harry.

Mr. Weasley

Read it to yourself, Harry. Think very, very carefully about what you're reading.

Harry looks down at the paper. It reads: Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry looks up.

Harry

What's the Order of-

Mr. Weasley

Not now, just think. . . .

Harry's face twists in concentration. Suddenly, numbers 11 and 13 are pushed aside, the street expanding. Harry opens his eyes and is staring at Number 12, newly arrived upon the street. Mr. Weasley rushes forward, pulling Harry with him.

Mr. Weasley

Come along, Harry, they'll be waiting!

INT. NUMBER 12, GRIMMAULD PLACE - AFTERNOON

Grimmauld Place is dark and dingy, looking as if it belongs to a dark wizard. Cobwebs fill the corners and darkness engulfs the house with or without lights. A rotten door across the room is thrown open, and Harry stands in its frame. Mr. Weasley enters behind him. A light turns on. Instantly, a shape throws itself into Harry. HERMIONE GRANGER is hugging Harry, as he awkwardly pats her back. She laughing, and over her shoulder Harry can see RON WEASLEY. Hermione pulls herself away and starts talking at double speed.

Hermione

Oh Harry, we've been so worried! I mean, I knew they had nothing against you, but I can't have helped but worry! I hope you haven't been too furious with us, but I'm sure you have been. Only, Dumbledore told us not to write!

Hermione continues to ramble, but Ron places a hand on her shoulder.

Ron

Shut up. Let him breathe.

Ron moves forward, grinning at Harry. Ron and Harry shake hands. Harry grins, but he can't help but feel confused. Harry then looks around the room, which is filled with people, banners, and balloons. Music blares, oddly contrasting the scene before Harry. Everyone in the room is staring at Harry, then MRS. WEASLEY moves forward and gives Harry a hug.

Mrs. Weasley

Now, come along, dear, help yourself to anything. We have quite a bunch to introduce you to. Meet the Order of the Phoenix!

Harry looks around.

Harry

All of these people?

Mrs. Weasley leads Harry to a table filled with snacks. The party begins to pick up as people start introducing themselves to Harry. The first witch is NYMPHADORA TONKS, wearing a "Weird Sister's" shirt and shocking pink hair. She shakes hands with Harry.

Tonks

Name's Tonks, Harry. Pleased to meet you.

Harry nods, smiling as he takes a bite of a snack. Another wizard comes up, followed by another. Harry tries to get away, but can't. He smiles, holding up his hands and trying to find Ron and Hermione. A calm hand rests on his shoulder, Harry turns to find himself face to face with REMUS LUPIN. Harry smiles in relief and excitement.

Harry

Professor Lupin!

Lupin

Alright there, Harry?

Harry

Yeah, if I had a clue what was going on!

Lupin smiles, beginning to say something when Harry is pulled aside again by someone. Harry turns to see FRED and GEORGE WEASLEY.

Fred

Hiya Harry.

George

Glad to see you made it!

Harry

Look, it's been a rough day, so if you don't mind-

Fred and George keep pulling him aside.

Fred

We've got big plans for our joke shop.

George

Since you're our fund-provider, we think you should-

Harry stops and pulls his arms away. He backs up from the twins and runs into MAD-EYE MOODY. Harry jumps in shock.

Harry

Professor Moody?

Moody turns around, his magical eye swiveling.

Moody

Never was much of a professor, was I?

Harry nods his head nervously. He starts to back away.

Harry

Nice to see you. . .again. . . .

Harry, standing in the middle of the room, looks around. The music is blasting, everyone is laughing and smiling, but Harry is doing neither. He looks confused and almost scared. But, he can take it no longer. He looks up and yells at the top of his lungs.

Harry

WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

The music dies suddenly and everyone stops where they are to look at Harry. He breathes heavily, then looks around.

Harry

WELL? What's happened since last July? Why haven't I had any news?

There is an awkward silence.

Harry

WHAT ABOUT VOLDEMORT?

The room's silence intensifies as most of its occupants cringe. Ron moves forward, timidly.

Ron

Listen mate, we would have-

Ron's cut off by the rotten door bursting open to reveal SEVERUS SNAPE. What little party was left is now officially over. Snape casts a sweeping glance around the room and smiles half-heartedly. He looks straight at Harry, standing in the center of the room with everyone's eyes attached to him.

Snape

Potter, the center of attention as always.

Harry glares in anger, but Mrs. Weasley grabs him and herds him up a narrow staircase lined with mounted house elf heads. Behind Harry are the rest of the underage wizards. They make their way to the top of the stairs and enter a side room. Harry turns to face Hermione and the Weasley children. GINNY WEASLEY remains in the doorway.

Harry

So? What do you know?

Ron

Not much.

Hermione

We haven't been able to go to any of the meetings, Harry!

Harry

SO? YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU?

Suddenly a pair of curtains at the back of the room burst apart. They reveal a woman dressed in black, her eyes spinning and her mouth opening in endless screams. It is a portrait of MRS. BLACK.

Mrs. Black

FILTH! MUDBLOODS! DESECRATING THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK!

Ginny suddenly backs away from the door as a figure bolts into the room carrying a large stack of boxes. His face is hidden, but as he puts them down in a corner and stands up, we can see SIRIUS BLACK. He runs to the curtains and shoves them closed. He then turns to the group, panting. He looks young and alive, happy to be entertaining such a large audience. He turns around and looks at Harry, grinning. Harry moves forward, giving Sirius a hug.

Harry

Sirius!

Sirius

See you've made it to my house, Harry. And met my mother.

Sirius gestures towards the curtains he just closed. Harry looks up.

Harry

Your house? And your mum?

Sirius

Well, it was my parents'. They were fascinated with the dark arts, incase you hadn't noticed.

Harry grins.

Harry

I think I caught on.

Sirius looks around the group.

Sirius

So, what are you bunch up to?

The twins pull out a small box labeled: Extendable Ears. Sirius smiles.

Sirius

Don't let your mum see those.

Fred

We won't.

Harry

What are those?

George

Extendable Ears.

Harry

Extendable. . .ears?

George shoves the box into Harry's face.

George

We've used them to listen in on some meetings.

Fred

Unfortunately they caught on.

George

Want a pair?

Fred

They go through doors,

George

stone,

Fred

walls,

George

or people.

Harry

Er. . .no thanks.

Ginny, who had taken her previous post in the doorway, turns back to the group.

Ginny

She's coming!

The twins hide the box just as Mrs. Weasley appears in the doorway, holding a stack of letters. She hands them out.

Mrs. Weasley

Hogwarts letters just arrived.

Ron and Hermione take theirs, noticeably thicker than everyone else's. Ron looks at his curiously, while Hermione opens her eagerly. A badge falls out from hers, gold and scarlet with a large "P" in the middle. An identical badge falls from Ron. Mrs. Weasley lets out a squeal of delight, pushing aside Fred and George to get to Ron. She grabs him in a crushing hug.

Mrs. Weasley

RON! You've been made a prefect! That makes everyone in the family.

Fred

And what are George and I? Neighbors?

Mrs. Weasley, ignoring Fred, leaves the room, unable to contain her excitement.

Mrs. Weasley

Oh, I have to go tell Arthur!

Fred and George follow, disgusted with Ron.

George

Ickle Ronny, the Prefect!

Ron

Shut up!

They leave, Ginny following them up the stairs. Hermione turns, grinning widely.

Hermione

Harry, can I use Hedwig? Mum and Dad will be so thrilled.

The focus shifts back to Harry, who is suddenly very subdued. He's disappointed at not being made a prefect. Had he just gotten his hopes up, or was it pride? Harry nods slowly. Hermione skips from the room. Ron moves towards the door, timid. He looks to Harry and tries to offer his condolences.

Ron

I thought it would've been you, mate.

Harry

Nah, I've caused too much. . .trouble. . . .

Harry shrugs his shoulders and Ron leaves the room quietly. Harry makes his way to a large chair and sits down. Sirius stands next to him, looking down. He pats Harry on the head, almost father-like.

Sirius

Don't worry, Harry, your father wasn't a prefect either.

Harry looks up, happier now.

Harry

He wasn't?

Sirius laughs, reminiscing.

Sirius

No, James and I were far too rebellious. Remus was made the prefect.

Harry

Professor Lupin?

Sirius nods, walking towards a large tapestry on the wall next to the portrait of his mother.

Sirius

Yes, Dumbledore must have felt that Remus could control James and myself. . . .

Sirius begins studying the tapestry, a family tree. It's riddled with burn marks. Harry comes up next to Sirius. They both look at the tapestry.

Sirius

You and me are in the same boat, Harry. Both alone, outcasts of sorts, and both left with miserable family.

Sirius points to the family tree.

Sirius

Look, they all are pureblood and dark wizards. Most supported Voldemort. They couldn't even stand to keep the "blood traitors" on the family tree.

He points to a large burn. Sirius smiles at Harry.

Sirius

The Weasleys were there. My "dear old mum" blasted me off when I ran away. . . . Luckily I had your father.

Suddenly they hear a large clanging as something is being dragged from the room. Sirius and Harry turn to look at KREACHER, a short and slightly chubby house-elf. He's dragging a large portrait. Sirius yells, running forward.

Sirius

And what do you think you're doing?

Kreacher guards the picture from Sirius.

Kreacher

Mistress would not have wanted the picture destroyed!

Sirius

Who cares what my Mum wanted! Give it!

Kreacher hands over the picture and scampers from the room. Sirius takes the picture and smashes it against the wall several times. He then leaves it on the floor. Harry stares at it, looking at the face of a woman in her twenties.

Sirius

That was Kreacher, another useless pile of junk my mother left behind.

Sirius points to the picture.

Sirius

She's my cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, big supporter of Voldemort.

Harry nods, he already knows who she is. Sirius puts an arm around Harry.

Sirius

You have a tough year ahead, Harry, but you'll make it. You can take anything they throw at you. You have it where it counts. . .

Sirius puts a hand on Harry's heart.

Sirius

. . .in here.

Harry smiles, looking up at his Godfather.

INT. DARK HALLWAY - NIGHT

Harry is standing at the entrance to a long hallway. It is dark and lined with wooden panels. Harry looks around curiously, then begins walking. He looks transfixed by something at the end of the corridor, stretching his hand out to reach for it. He struggles, getting closer and closer to something down the hallway.

INT. GRIMMAULD PLACE BEDROOM - EARLY MORNING

Harry is jolted awake. Harry sits up, making Ron stir in the bed next to him.

Harry

It was only a dream. . . .

Ron remains asleep, but mumbling. Mrs. Weasley appears in the bedroom doorway, smiling. She speaks softly.

Mrs. Weasley

Ron, Harry, dear, breakfast is downstairs.

Suddenly there is a large blast of screams from Sirius' mother's portrait. Ron shoots up, then realizes what the screaming is from.

Ron

Ginny. . . .I'll kill her. . . .

Harry nods, getting out of bed, but his mind is on something else: his dream. He ruffles his hair and walks down the stairs to the kitchen. Ron starts to get out of bed, but falls backwards and back to sleep.

INT. GRIMMAULD KITCHEN - MORNING

Harry is sitting at a long, wooden table eating his toast. As he does, others begin filing into the kitchen and sitting down. Harry, still disturbed by his dream, remains apart from the group. He sits in thoughtful silence. Tonks, the woman Harry met the night before, walks into the room with Hermione and Ginny. Giggling, they sit down and begin eating.

Hermione

Oh, do the pig nose, Tonks!

Harry looks up in confusion, staring along the table. Tonks smiles and scrunches up her face. Her nose changes into a nose resembling a pig. Ginny and Hermione burst into peals of giggles. Tonks smiles.

Tonks

I hate this one, girls.

She scrunches up her face again and her nose returns to a normal shape. She looks down the table and smiles at Harry.

Tonks

Hi, Harry. Sleep well?

Harry starts to say yes, then finishes with a nod.

Harry

How do you change your noses like that?

Tonks laughs.

Tonks

I was born with it. Great ability to have for catching Dark Wizards, it is. One of the reasons that I made it through the tests.

Tonks looks at Harry's forehead.

Tonks

Bet you'd like to hide that scar sometimes.

Harry looks down at his toast, nodding. He hears footsteps, and looks up to see Sirius entering with Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin. Sirius grins at Harry and comes to sit next to him. Moody walks through the room and into another one. Lupin follows Mad-Eye. Ron then ambles down the stairs at this point, sits next to Harry, and promptly falls asleep in his toast. Sirius grins.

Sirius

Ready for Hogwarts, Harry?

Harry looks up, Sirius looks pained, as if he wishes he was going to Hogwarts as well. Harry nods his head slowly, as if he's not sure.

Harry

We'll see. . . .

Sirius barks in a harsh, bitter laughter. Ron wakes up suddenly at the sound, looking around groggily. He wipes at the jam spread across his face from the toast. He then falls back down onto the table.

Sirius

At least you get to leave the house. Dumbledore won't let me even go outside to chase a few cats.

Harry looks up sharply at the mention of Dumbledore. He speaks to Sirius bitterly.

Harry

At least Dumbledore is talking to you! He didn't even look at me during my trial!

Sirius pauses awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Harry looks at Sirius critically.

Harry

What's the Order been doing this whole summer?

Harry looks down bitterly. Lupin walks up to the table and sits down beside Sirius.

Harry (cont.)

I've been in the dark. . . .

Sirius looks up and down the table, no one is listening. He then look at Lupin, who nods.

Sirius

We've been gathering followers, just like Voldemort. We have a much better head start than the last time. We're just trying to stop Voldemort before he gets what he wants.

Harry looks confused.

Harry

Like, followers?

Sirius half nods.

Lupin

Yes, but he has other plans. There are things he didn't have last time that he wants now, and he's focusing very hard on it.

Harry

Other things? Like weapons?

Sirius begins to say something else by there is a hard cough behind them. Harry, Lupin, and Sirius turn to look up into the cold eyes of Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley

That's quite enough, Sirius. Harry doesn't need to know this, he's not in the Order.

Sirius stands up defiantly.

Sirius

Harry does! He has a right to know! He's been through a lot, Molly.

Mrs. Weasley and Sirius turn to stare at each other.

Mrs. Weasley

Harry has to go get ready. We're leaving for the train station.

Sirius looks at Mrs. Weasley in anger.

Sirius

And I'm coming, too!

Mrs. Weasley

You are not! Dumbledore told-

Sirius

I don't care! I want to see Harry off to school!

Mrs. Weasley steps forward.

Mrs. Weasley

Harry is not James, Sirius! He has to be protected, not treated like a friend!

Sirius stops, hurt. Everyone in the room is watching the argument. Lupin stands up and grabs Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. He speaks to her softly, calming her down.

Lupin

Do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only one who cares about Harry, Molly.

Lupin turns to Sirius.

Lupin

Sirius-

Sirius isn't there anymore, but Lupin looks down to see A giant black dog sitting on the floor. Lupin smiles warmly.

Lupin

Do be careful, Sirius. . . .

Sirius barks happily and wags his tail. As he begins to chase it, Mrs. Weasley walks away huffily.

EXT. PLATFORM 9 AND 3/4 - MORNING

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are standing on the station platform, saying goodbye to their children, Harry, and Hermione. Sitting on the ground next to them is a big black dog, Sirius in his Animagus form. Mrs. Weasley looks at the group of kids, smiling.

Mrs. Weasley

Behave you lot, I don't need any letters home this year.

Mr. Weasley leans forward, whispering.

Mr. Weasley

Be careful what you put in letters! Even codes can be found out!

They all nod. Mr. Weasley looks around cautiously. He motions them on the train. Suddenly, Sirius stands up, his large paws grabbing onto Harry in what was unmistakably a hug. Mrs. Weasley beats him away.

Mrs. Weasley

Sirius, act more like a dog!

Sirius barks and jumps around, chasing his tail.

Mrs. Weasley

You shouldn't have come. . . .

Mr. Weasley

The train's leaving! Hurry, everyone onboard! Have a good term!

They call goodbye to each other and the students climb aboard. The train begins pulling out.

INT. HOGWARTS EXPRESS - MORNING

Fred and George wave goodbye, going down the train to another compartment. Harry begins pulling his luggage down the train, but Ron and Hermione don't follw.

Hermione

We, um, have to go to the prefect car. Just for a few minutes, though!

Ron looks disappointed, as if being a prefect is a burden.

Ron

Wish I could come with you.

Harry nods, waving goodbye. Ginny pulls him down the car.

Ginny

Come on, we'll find a car.

They pull open a car door and Ginny looks in. She pulls the door open all the way and smiles. Sitting in the corner of the car is LUNA LOVEGOOD. She has long black hair, oddly unkempt, though it doesn't seem to bother her at all. As Ginny and Harry move into the car, she doesn't look up from the magazine she is reading upside down. Harry cranes his head and reads the title: _The Quibbler_. Ginny looks at Luna.

Ginny

Luna, mind if we sit here?

Luna shakes her head slowly, as if she's in a trance. Ginny and Harry take a seat in the car.

Ginny

How was your summer, Luna?

Luna

It was quite enjoyable.

She continues to look at the magazine as the car door slides open. Ron and Hermione are in the doorway, smiling. They sit down and Ron takes a questioning glance at Luna. Ginny giggles.

Ginny

This is Luna Lovegood, she's a third year in Ravenclaw.

Luna looks up and smiles.

Luna

Pleasure.

Luna pauses, then continues, looking at Harry for the first time.

Luna

_You're_ Harry Potter.

Luna states this indifferently, which takes Harry aback a little. He is used to the awe and wonder associated with him, that Luna's statement seems out of place. Ron laughs.

Harry

I know I am.

Luna looks at Hermione and Ron.

Luna

And I don't know you.

Ron looks around awkwardly.

Ron

I'm Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother.

Hermione looks at the magazine Luna's reading as she introduces herself.

Hermione

And I'm Hermione Granger.

There is an awkward moment. Harry looks at the magazine and tries to make small talk.

Harry

Er. . . . Anything good in that magazine?

Hermione snorts softly.

Hermione

Of course not, it's _The Quibbler_. It's all rubbish.

Luna looks up, her voice not so dreamy anymore.

Luna

Excuse me, my father's the editor.

Hermione looks embarrassed.

Hermione

Oh, well, it is. . .interesting.

Luna promptly looks back down at her magazine as Ginny suppresses a giggle. Harry turns to look out the window and watches the landscape go by. It starts to rain forcefully, creating an ominous mood for the start of a new term. Suddenly, the door slides open forcefully. This time, DRACO MALFOY and his cronies, CRABBE and GOYLE, are standing in the hallway. Harry stands up, his eyes flashing.

Harry

What do you want, Malfoy?

Malfoy

Manners, Potter, or I'll give you a detention. See, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect.

He points to a badge on his chest almost identical to Ron and Hermione's, except for Slytherin colors instead of Gryffindor. Malfoy's a prefect, and he already loves the power. Harry laughs half-heartedly.

Harry

But I, unlike you, do not look like a baboon's backside.

Luna bursts into fits of laughter, clutching her side.

Luna

Baboon's. . .backside!

The whole group turns to watch her as her giggling subsides. Malfoy looks at her with disgust as he inches closer to Harry.

Malfoy

So, what's it like playing second to Weasley for a change, Potter?

The tension rises. Ron and Hermione stand up, backing up Harry.

Hermione

Shut up, Malfoy.

Malfoy laughs, Crabbe and Goyle chuckling in approval. Malfoy turns to them.

Malfoy

I seem to have touched a nerve.

Malfoy turns, starting to leave.

Malfoy

Behave Potter, or I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps.

He laughs and leaves. Harry slams the door closed behind him, then turns to Ron and Hermione. Malfoy's word choice has disturbed them all. They begin to fear that perhaps Malfoy knows about Sirius being an Animagi.

EXT. HOGSMEADE STATION - NIGHT

Students are gathering on the station platform, rain pouring down on them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all run across the platform, soaked. Harry looks over the heads of all the students, trying to find HAGRID. He grabs Ron.

Harry

Where's Hagrid?

Ron looks around quickly. Seeing him, Ron points ahead. Hagrid towers over the other students, limping slightly. Harry calls to him.

Harry

Hagrid!

Hagrid turns and waves absentmindedly at Harry. Harry and Ron stare at Hagrid's face. It is cut and bleeding. His left eye is black and Hagrid looks extremely tired.

Harry

Ron, what happened to him?

Ron

I don't know, but let's get to the castle, it's freezing!

Harry nods, and continues to the long line of carriages waiting for them. Harry stops suddenly, however. Instead of the carriages being pulled by invisible horses as usual, they are being pulled by black creatures. Their bodies are thin, the black skin pulled tight across the bones. They flip their dragonish heads, trying to get the rain off. Harry stares at them. Ron yells to him, trying to stay dry.

Ron

Harry, what's the matter?

Harry runs closer, standing next to the carriage. He points to the creatures.

Harry

What are these things?

Ron

What things?

Harry points again, getting angry.

Harry

The things pulling the carriages!

Ron eyes Harry cautiously. Harry pulls Ron straight in front of the creature drawing their carriage.

Harry

They're right in front of you!

Ron

I don't see anything.

Harry

You don't?

Harry backs away, bewildered. Ron looks alarmed as he climbs into the carriage. He beckons Harry aboard.

Ron

Come on, Harry.

Harry walks towards the carriage when Luna suddenly appears at his side.

Luna

Don't worry, I can see them too.

Harry looks warily at Luna as she climbs into the carriage. He's not sure if her seeing the creatures is comfort. Harry gets into the carriage after Luna. The creatures move forward and up the path to Hogwarts.

INT. HOGWARTS GREAT HALL - NIGHT

The students are all sitting in the great hall as Professor Dumbledore makes his way to a stand at the front of the hall. The hall quiets and Dumbledore begins his small speech.

Dumbledore

Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! This year I would like to welcome a new addition to our staff. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts classes will be taught by Professor Umbridge. She has kindly agreed to fill the post after our previous. . .er. . .four were released of the position.

Professor Umbridge stands up at the table. She remains standing after a small applause dies. Harry turns to Ron and Hermione as he sees Umbridge at the staff table. He whispers as Dumbledore continues speaking.

Harry

She was at my hearing! She works for the Ministry!

Ron eyes her carefully.

Ron

What's she playing at?

Hermione shushes them as Dumbledore continues his speech.

Dumbledore

Quidditch tryouts will take place on the-

Dumbledore stops, looking to his side. Umbridge is standing there, smiling warmly. She coughs quietly (_Hem, hem_). She motions towards the stand, obviously wanting to speak.

Dumbledore

Professor Umbridge, then. . . .

He motions to the short woman, smiles, and steps aside. He takes his seat and watches Umbridge attentively. Other members of the staff are not hiding their disapproval of Umbridge. Umbridge looks out at the students and begins speaking to them in a honeyed voice, as if they were all little children.

Umbridge

Thank, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. It is lovely to be back here and to have such smiling faces looking up at me!

Harry and Ron look around, trying to find a face that is actually smiling. Most of them are confused or disgusted. Hermione, however, is staring intently.

Umbridge

The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of our young witches and wizards of vital importance. The knowledge that our ancestors have collected must be guarded and used wisely.

Students begin to lose interest and talk amongst themselves. Hermione remains steadfast in watching Umbridge.

Umbridge

Every headmaster of Hogwarts has brought something new to the school. However, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. We must find a balance between the new and the old, for some changes will be for the better, while others will be recognized as errors of judgement.

She smiles and steps down. A small amount of applause breaks out, mostly from a polite Dumbledore and one or two claps from members of the staff. Dumbledore then stands up from his chair and smiles warmly.

Dumbledore

Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating. Now, Quidditch tryouts will. . . .

Hermione leans forward, distracting Harry and Ron from Dumbledore.

Hermione

It certainly was illuminating.

Ron

Really? Cause I didn't enjoy a bit.

Hermione

I didn't say enjoyable. But "progress for progress's sake?" The Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts. This can't be good. . . .

Harry looks up. Dumbledore must have dismissed the students, because they are already filing out of the Great Hall. Hermione stands up suddenly.

Hermione

Ron! We have to lead the first years!

Ron

Right. . . Midgets! Over here!

Hermione

Ron!

Harry grins and waves goodbye to Ron and Hermione

Harry

See you in the Common Room.

They wave back, gathering the first years around them.

INT. BOYS' DORMITORY - NIGHT

Harry opens his trunk, taking out some of his clothes and books and setting them on a night stand. The door opens and NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, DEAN THOMAS, and SEAMUS FINNIGAN enter the room. Harry turns to greet them.

Harry

Hi.

Dean

Hey, Harry.

Neville

Have a good break?

Harry

Yeah, it was okay.

Seamus

Probably better than mine.

They all turn to Seamus in confusion.

Neville

Why's that?

Seamus

Me mam didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts.

Harry, along with the others, is astonished.

Harry

Why not?

Seamus

Well, I suppose it was because of you.

Harry instantly turns around and slams his trunk. There is an awkward silence, then Harry turns around.

Harry

So, does your mum think I'm a nutter then?

Seamus turns to face him.

Seamus

It's not just you, it's Dumbledore too. . . .

Harry yells at Seamus, frustrated.

Harry

You mean you believe the Daily Prophet? The rubbish in there about me and Professor Dumbledore?

Seamus looks at Harry, nervous. He decides to just ask the question he wants to.

Seamus

Look, what did happen. . .the night Cedric Diggory died?

Harry

Why ask me? Your mum reads the Daily Prophet, shouldn't she know?

Seamus

Don't have a go at my mother!

Harry and Seamus face each other, their eyes daggers.

Harry

I'll have a go at whoever I want!

Suddenly, the door swings open and Ron is standing in the doorway. He looks from Harry to Seamus.

Ron

What's going on?

Seamus

Harry's having a go at my mother.

Ron

Now, Harry wouldn't do that.

Harry turns to Ron, guilty.

Harry

Seamus's mother reads the Daily Prophet.

Ron looks as if this settles the matter. He looks sharply at Seamus.

Seamus

Of course you'd take his side!

Seamus angrily climbs into bed and swings the curtains close. Dean looks around awkwardly and then climbs into his bed. Neville remains in the room.

Neville

My gran doesn't put up in those rumors. If Dumbledore says You-Know-Who is back, then he's back.

Harry looks to Neville gratefully.

Harry

Thanks, Neville.

Neville smiles, shrugs, then climbs into bed. Harry looks at Ron, then follows suit.


End file.
